The present invention relates to an outlet box, more specifically to an electrical outlet box for providing a housing for wiring connection.
Electrical outlet boxes are commonly used for connecting various wires at a fixed location or for attaching a fixture such as a light switch or other type of switch or mechanism to electrical wires routed throughout a building. Outlet boxes are typically attached to a wood or metal wall stud. The outlet box must be properly positioned in relation to the stud itself and the outer covering which is later placed over the stud. Typically, the outer covering placed on the stud is a gypsum board material, therefore, the outlet box must be positioned so that it is properly recessed within the outer covering to allow for the outlet box to be accessed. Outlet boxes of the prior art can be in the shape of a rectangular box which has an opening positioned adjacent the stud so that the outer covering to the wall can have an aperture cut within it so that the inside of the outlet box can be accessed.
Outlet boxes are subjected to various forces such as when an electrical plug outlet is housed in the outlet box. The force of inserting and removing a plug from the plug outlet subjects the outlet box to various torque forces such that the box must be properly secured to resist inadvertent removal of the outlet box from the stud. Prior designs typically use at least two fasteners, such as a screw or a nail, which are inserted through openings in the sidewall of the outlet box so that the outlet box can be attached to the stud.
A problem associated with prior design is that in order to properly position the outlet box and attach it to a stud the user must insert two fasteners. During the construction of a building or residence many outlet boxes may have to be installed. The process of using these two fasteners is both time consuming and expensive as it is difficult to properly position the two fasteners to hold the box in place.
An example of one such outlet box is U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,939 to Bourassa which shows an outlet box that requires two fasteners to it to a stud. The outlet box of Bourassa shows that a set of first tabs 52 are used to position the box on the resting plane of the stud and a second pair of sharp tabs 54 are used to penetrate the side of the stud. However the Bourassa box utilizes the holes adjacent the tabs 52 or tabs 54 to secure the box to the stud. The problem associated with this design is that multiple fasteners are needed to secure the box to the stud. The fasteners are positioned directly adjacent the tabs 52 or 54 and still allow for pivotal movement of the box about the tabs 52 or 54 if less than two fasteners are used.
One problem associated with this two fastener method is that it takes a skillful worker to properly position one fastener and then position a second fastener so that the outlet box does not pivot around the first fastener. This process is also expensive as buildings typically require hundreds of these outlet boxes to be installed by an electrician having relatively high labor costs. Accordingly, the ability to reduce the time associated with mounting these boxes is highly desirable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an outlet box which facilitates the attachment of the box to a stud. There is also a further need for an outlet box which assists the user in properly positioning the outlet for attachment so that the time associated with installing the outlet box is shorter and more cost efficient.
The present invention is an electrical outlet box having a rear wall parametrically bound by an orthogonally extending sidewall terminating at a rim defining an opening and an interior to the outlet box. The sidewall includes a generally planar mounting surface adapted to be abutted against a structural support, such as a wall stud. The mounting surface including an aperture centrally disposed between a pair of prongs that are securable within the support structure for temporarily securing the outlet box thereto without the need for a fastener. The aperture is adapted to receive a fastener for operatively securing the outlet box to the support structure.
In a preferred embodiment the outlet box further includes a pair of positioning tabs extending from the mounting surface to assist in positioning the outlet box in relation to the structural support. The positioning tabs are aligned along a first longitudinal axis. The sidewall can include a raised portion to form the mounting surface where the holding prongs extend therefrom and are pointed to assist in piercing an outer surface of the structural support. The holding prongs are aligned along a second longitudinal axis of the mounting surface and are spaced a distance away from the positioning tabs. The aperture can be located equidistant from each of the prongs and the prongs are aligned in a substantially first linear axis and the aperture is positioned a distance away from the first linear axis in a substantially parallel second axis.
An advantage of the present design is that only one fastener is needed to hold the outlet box onto a stud, thus, eliminating the excess time and materials needed.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the positioning tabs assist in positioning the outlet box in relation to the stud, thus, less training is needed to mount the box.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the holding prongs temporarily hold the outlet box in place while the user operatively affixes the box to the stud.
A preferred form of the outlet box, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which will be in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.